sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Vic Mignogna
| module = s album in 1989, and appeared on television in 1993 as a contestant on Star Search.|group=N}} | label = | associated_acts = }} }} Victor Joseph Mignogna ( ) is an American actor and musician known for his prolific voice-over work in the English dubs of Japanese anime shows, the most notable being Edward Elric from the Fullmetal Alchemist series, for which he earned the American Anime Award for Best Actor in 2007. Other notable anime roles include Broly from the Dragon Ball films, Tamaki Suoh in Ouran High School Host Club, Fai D. Flowright in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Dark in D.N.Angel, Kurz Weber in the Full Metal Panic! series, Zero and Ichiru Kiryu in the Vampire Knight series, Christopher Aonuma in Digimon Fusion, Nagato in Naruto Shippuden, Ikkaku Madarame in Bleach and Matt Ishida in Digimon Adventure tri.. In video games, he is the voice of E-123 Omega in the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Junpei Iori from Persona 3. In live-action work, he has participated in several ''Star Trek'' fan productions, including Star Trek Continues where he plays Captain Kirk. Early life Mignogna grew up in Greensburg, Pennsylvania. He graduated from Liberty University with a degree in television and film production. He helped produce and arrange some of the songs on DC Talk's eponymous first album. Mignogna taught drama and speech in Jacksonville, Florida, and was an officer with the Ocean City Police Department. In 1990, he moved to Houston, Texas, where he was a film and video production instructor at The Art Institute of Houston. In 1993, he was a contestant on American television talent show Star Search, on which he sang "Worth Waiting For". Career While working in video production with John Gremillion in Houston, Mignogna got involved in voice acting in anime at ADV Films. He made his debut as Vega in the video game based anime series Street Fighter II V. At his panel in Anime Expo 2006, Mignogna said his first starring role was Gawl in Generator Gawl. He started attending anime conventions, where he contacted Funimation and landed the voice role of Broly in the Dragon Ball films. In 2007, the American Anime Awards presented Mignogna with an award for Best Actor for his work on Fullmetal Alchemist. He often gains attention for his role in Fullmetal Alchemist, and he attends between 15 and 25 conventions each year. One of Mignogna's career goals was "to record at all of the major places where dubbing is done." He said he was "the first ADV voice actor to record at Funimation in Dallas and then I was the first to go to New York". He has also recorded in Los Angeles; he tried out for Bleach and received the part of Ikkaku Madarame. In non-anime productions, he voiced Qrow Branwen in the American web series RWBY. In addition to voice acting, Mignogna has been involved in production for music, sound, and video. He has produced hundreds of jingles for commercials, and he was a worship leader with Houston's First Baptist Church. He has sung the U.S. national anthem at several Houston Astros baseball games. As a musician, Mignogna has released several albums, some of which feature English cover versions of anime songs from shows including One Piece and the Dragon Ball series. He also handled some of the ADR direction for the English dub of Claymore, in which he voices Rigaldo. Mignogna has been involved with several fan productions, including Fullmetal Fantasy and Star Trek: Phase II. In the latter series, he co-directed the episode "Enemy: Starfleet" and played the Andorian Captain. He directed "KITUMBA" and played Malkthon the Klingon, and was slated to direct the episode "Mindsifter". In 2012, Mignogna worked with the Starship Farragut production group. He directed and starred as Captain Kirk in their web series Star Trek Continues. Filmography Anime Animation Films Live-action dubbing Video games Live action Documentary Discography Studio albums * If These Walls Could Talk (1992) * Selah – Music for the Quiet Time (2004–2005) * Metafiction (2006) * Christmas (2008) * Selah II (2009) * Revix (2010) – a remix album of some of his earlier singles Audio recordings * Gospel of John * A Howl at the Moon (2014) – audiobook narrator Notes }} References }} External links * * * * * Vic Mignogna at Behind The Voice Actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American singers Category:American male singers Category:People from Greensburg, Pennsylvania Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Liberty University alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Houston Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Male actors from Philadelphia Category:Musicians from Houston Category:People from Westmoreland County, Pennsylvania Category:Singers from Los Angeles Category:Singers from Pennsylvania Category:Singers from Texas Category:Songwriters from California Category:Songwriters from Pennsylvania Category:Songwriters from Texas